


Locker Room Fantasies

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Smut, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine indulge in a little locker room fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** For the [Klaine Reverse Bang.](http://kblreversebang.tumblr.com) My artist is the wonderful [monkeybutton](http://monkeybutton.tumblr.com) and I had the honour of being able to write fic for this fantastic piece of artwork.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.
> 
> Link to art: [monkeybutton’s tumblr](http://monkeybutton.tumblr.com/post/57658832497)
> 
> Link to fic: [on tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/57656342242)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://i175.photobucket.com/albums/w128/WitchStar55/Misc%202013/cisgirlklaine.jpg)  
> 

“So, you should totally come to my party this weekend, if you’re not busy.”

Kurt gave a tight lipped smile and purposefully stepped away from her locker, adjusting the books in her arms. “I’ll see if I’m busy,” she said to the random jock that apparently had _no_ idea who she was. “I’ll see if my girlfriend wants to stop by after the game.”

The expression on the guy’s face fell. “Sure,” he said. Kurt turned on her heel, her Cheerios skirt swishing as she did. She knew that the jock was watching her ass as she walked away, much to her displeasure. 

It was always the same whenever a jock from the football team thought they had a shot with the head cheerleader. She did get a thrill whenever she mentioned that she had a girlfriend, of course, watching their expressions fall when they realised they’d never have a shot with her. 

It had been the same since Kurt had joined the Cheerios. It was like most of the jocks on the team thought they had some sort of _right_ to want to be with her or to ogle her in the hallways. She had ignored it the first year of being on the team, not wanting to stand out but then her confidence in herself and her sexuality sky rocketed when she found her girlfriend. 

The start of Kurt’s junior year – and her second year on the Cheerios squad – was when Blaine Anderson had come into her life. It had been a dark period for Kurt, who had wanted nothing more than to leave McKinley high school and transfer to Dalton, the school where Blaine had been attending when Kurt met her. There had been an instant attraction between them both. After a few months, they had started dating and had been together ever since. 

Kurt could easily say that Blaine was the best thing to have ever happened to her and she wouldn’t be joking. It was that reasoning that kept her from going off at the jocks in the school who thought that she would drop everything she was doing just to do them. She knew it pissed a few of them off, especially with her level of snark but she didn’t care. She had the perfect girl and she wasn’t ever going to give that up. 

Kurt spotted Blaine at her own locker and she smiled, taking in her girlfriend’s stance as she read from a text book in her hands. 

“Hey,” Kurt said, coming to a stop. 

Blaine looked up and smiled. “Hey,” she returned, leaning forwards to kiss Kurt softly on the lips. “How are you?”

“Good,” Kurt replied. “Some guy from the football team just tried to hit on me and now I feel all dirty.”

Blaine gave her a sympathetic look. “You’d think that the football team would realise by now that they don’t have a shot with you.”

“I know,” Kurt said as she leaned against the lockers next to Blaine’s open one, adjusting the books she was holding in her arms. “It’s not like I haven’t been dating you forever or that I’ve been out for three years now. I just think their pea brains can’t grasp that a woman isn’t interested in them at _all_.”

Blaine chuckled. “Good thing for me, too,” she said, stepping closer to Kurt. “Otherwise this would be a _very_ awkward relationship.”

Kurt grinned and reached a hand out to brush a stray lock of curly hair off Blaine’s face. “Just a little,” she agreed. “C’mon, let’s go to our last class before practice.”

Blaine shut her locker and reached for Kurt’s hand and slipped her fingers between Kurt’s own, squeezing gently. They walked to their last class of the day together and sat in their usual seats. Kurt opened her books up and prepared herself to take notes. She glanced up as their teacher walked into the room and started the lesson. She jotted down thorough notes in her easy to read print. In the back of her mind, she was counting down the minutes until the end of the lesson. She just wanted to go home and relax with Blaine until dinner time and then eat food and make out with her girlfriend until curfew.

A little while into the lesson, Kurt felt her phone vibrating in the pocket of her bag next to her foot. She glanced towards their teacher, seeing that he was facing the blackboard and she reached into the pocket, pulling out her phone. She surreptitiously unlocked the screen to see that the message was from Blaine. She glanced to her girlfriend, who had her attention focused on their teacher and was jotting down notes in her notebook. 

Kurt glanced back down at her phone, reading the message from Blaine. She tried not to smile as she read how bored Blaine was. Kurt wanted nothing more than to just leave the classroom and not have to worry about Glee rehearsal or Cheerios practice at all and just go home.

 _Just a few more hours and then we can go home_. Kurt sent back, glancing up every few moments to make sure that their teacher wasn’t looking in her direction.

Her phone vibrated again with another message from Blaine. **I want to go back to your house and watch the episodes of The Bachelor that we missed and then make out a lot.**

Kurt glanced up to see where their teacher was and hastily typed out another reply. _Me too. This lesson feels like it’s going on forever._

Blaine didn’t respond to her next message as their teacher walked passed them. Kurt studiously took notes and kept her phone in her bag for the remainder of the lesson – she had grades to keep up, after all.

Being the head Cheerio had been a dream of Kurt’s since she joined the team in her sophomore year, replacing Quinn Fabray when she fell pregnant. It had been a tough year for everyone on the Cheerios that year. When their junior year started and Santana had come back with a boob job, Coach Sylvester handed over the title of head Cheerio to Kurt and she had kept it ever since. 

Kurt prided herself on her team – they were hard working and they were winners. A lot of the girls on the squad only wanted to be there for the popularity status but it was more than that for Kurt. She was also in the school Glee club, which was as best as social suicide as a student at McKinley could get but Kurt didn’t think of it like that. There were several members of the Cheerios in the Glee club, including Blaine as well.

The Cheerios and Glee club both took up a lot of her time, and being captain on both meant that she had certain responsibilities that she couldn’t shirk. Kurt had a balance that made it all worth it. She kept up her grades and was a loving and attentive girlfriend as well.

She had also heard in confidence from her English teacher that she was most definitely in the running for class valedictorian and she had to keep her grades up if she wanted that honour. 

“Kurt,” Blaine said, covering Kurt’s hand with her own where Kurt was still taking notes. “The bell rang.”

Kurt glanced up to see the rest of the students exiting the classroom and she gave Blaine a sheepish look. “Sorry,” she replied. “I guess I got lost there.”

Blaine smiled at her and slipped her bag onto her shoulder. “C’mon,” she said. “We’ve got Glee club then a two hour Cheerios practice.”

Kurt groaned as she packed up her belongings, slipping her books into her Marc Jacobs messenger bag. “Don’t remind me,” she said. “The closer we get to Nationals, the harder Coach works us and I don’t know how many more dirty looks I can take from the team.”

“At least you’ve got me?” Blaine pointed out. “I’m on the team and I won’t glare at you.”

“Much,” Kurt teased and Blaine shook her head, her pony tail swishing as she did. 

“Fine,” Blaine relented. “ _Much_.” 

Kurt slipped the last of her books into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Blaine reached for her hand and they left the classroom together, heading for the choir room. 

Glee club was always easy. Most of the time, it was the relaxing part of Kurt’s day. She could sing and dance around the choir room with her friends before going to the torture that was Cheerios practice. She didn’t know how she would do it without Blaine though.

After their failure at Glee club Nationals the year before, the group had elected new club leaders and it ended up being Kurt and Blaine who were elected for the roles. So far they had won both Sectionals and Regionals hands down. It was exhilarating and Kurt absolutely loved and enjoyed performing in glee club with her best friends and Blaine by her side.

Glee club also helped loosen Kurt up for Cheerios practice with all of the singing and dancing they did. Both clubs were hard work and they demanded a lot of her attention but Kurt thrived on it. She excelled in _all_ of the clubs she was a part of. 

Once Glee club had finished, Kurt and Blaine headed for the Cheerios practice space outside. Coach Sylvester was already there, looking impatient. There was a stopwatch in one hand, her megaphone in the other and a frown on her face. Kurt kept her head held high as she joined the rest of the Cheerios on the grass, immediately getting into formation.

“Three minutes and twenty-seven seconds,” Coach Sylvester said as she pushed the stop button on her stopwatch. “Abysmal.”

Kurt sighed but kept her gaze forwards, watching Coach Sylvester’s every move. 

“Ladies, formation!” Coach Sylvester yelled through her megaphone. Kurt stepped into formation with the rest of the girls on the squad with her at the front. “You think this is hard? I’m passing kidney stones here! Now _that’s_ hard!”

Coach Sylvester was, as always, standing on the bleachers with her stopwatch and megaphone, yelling at her Cheerios. Kurt turned to the rest of the squad.

“C’mon, guys!” she said, stepping out of formation so they could start another cheer. “We can do this. 5, 6, 7, 8!” she yelled while clapping her hands. 

She fell back into formation, remembering the routine that they had been practising for the last few weeks. The routine wasn’t the hardest one that Kurt had ever done in her time as a Cheerio but she was used to Coach Sylvester’s antics. There were new Cheerios on the team that were struggling with the steps and Coach Sylvester never hesitated to yell out her corrections at them. 

“That was sloppy!” Coach Sylvester yelled into her megaphone a while later. “Again!”

The rest of the McKinley High cheerleading squad plastered giant, fake smiles on their faces and Kurt watched as cheerleaders were lifted to form the most complicated pyramid that Coach Sylvester had thought of yet. It was her job to be on top of the pyramid. It was the head cheerleader’s responsibility to be on the top.

Kurt climbed up with the help of her fellow Cheerios and they belted out a cheer that, thankfully, pleased Coach Sylvester.

“Hit the showers!” Coach Sylvester yelled into her megaphone. “You all smell like last week’s garbage!”

Kurt sighed and the squad dismantled their pyramid. That particular routine was Coach Sylvester’s favourite thing to do at the end of her usual two hour practice because it was the hardest thing to do, especially when tired. Kurt was proud of the squad, though. 

“You heard Coach,” she said, turning to her team mates as she stepped down off the last person on the bottom of the pyramid. “Showers. Also, Kim, I think you can work on your posture a little better because you’re slacking. And the bottom of the pyramid needs to be as strong as possible.”

Kim shot her a withering look as she stalked off towards the girls’ locker room. Kurt paid her no mind as she picked up her water bottle and took a long drink from it. She knew better than to go into the locker room after a long, tedious practice like that. The Cheerios were catty enough without adding the stress of a practice on top of that. She had taught herself not to let their bitchiness get to her. She knew that if she wanted to be the best that there would be others that would hate her for it, no matter how much she had tried to be their friend in the beginning. 

“Good work today, Kurt,” Coach Sylvester said as she crossed to where Kurt was, tucking her megaphone under her arm as she walked. “You may just be my best head Cheerio yet.”

“Thanks, Coach!” Kurt said with a bright smile. Coach Sylvester nodded at her and stalked off back towards the school.

Kurt snapped the pop top on her bottle shut and set it back down on the bench. She put a leg on the bench to stretch out her muscles, rubbing a hand under the hard muscles of the backs of her thighs. She stretched out both legs before raising her arms above her head, making fists with her hands as she did. 

Someone wolf whistled behind her and Kurt turned, a glare on her face before she even registered who it was.

“Hey,” she said as Blaine approached. Blaine smiled picked up Kurt’s water bottle and took a long drink from it, watching Kurt as she did.

Kurt grinned and shook her head. “What?” she asked. 

“Nothing,” Blaine replied, snapping the top closed. “You just look hot like this.”

Kurt rolled her eyes. “Blaine,” she said. “We’ve _just_ finished a two hour Cheerios practice. The only kind of _hot_ I am, is of the hot, sweaty and _exhausted_ kind.”

“Still hot,” Blaine sing-songed in response as she pulled her hair out from its ridiculously tight ponytail. It made Kurt thankful that she had short hair and that she didn’t have enough hair to keep her hair in Coach Sylvester’s mandatory tight ponytail. As it was, Kurt had to keep her hair strictly off her face at all times while wearing the Cheerios uniform. Coach Sylvester was ruthless when it came to her girls’ appearances. 

Kurt shook her head at her girlfriend and reached for her hand. “How are you not even sweating after that routine?” she asked.

Blaine shrugged. “Good genes, I guess,” she replied. “I’ve been doing extra yoga and jazzercise when I can, so doing the Cheerios routines haven’t been that hard for me lately.”

“Careful,” Kurt teased. “Soon Coach will be making you head Cheerio.”

“I’d never accept it,” Blaine replied. “That spot is yours. You earned it.”

Kurt smiled. “Thanks,” she said. She tugged Blaine closed and tilted her head towards Blaine’s for a kiss. They were alone on the football field, the rest of the Cheerios having disappeared into the locker rooms for showers already. 

Blaine sighed softy against Kurt’s lips and brought her hand up to cup the back of Kurt’s short hair. Kurt wrapped her arms around Blaine’s middle and held her close as they kissed, enjoying the moment. They stayed kissing for a few long minutes before parting, both of them flushed and smiling. 

“C’mon,” Blaine said softly, her gaze flicking up to Kurt’s eyes. “We should hit the showers too.”

Kurt nodded, licking her lips. “We should,” she agreed. She took Blaine’s hand in her own again and headed for the locker room. 

The locker room was thankfully empty when they entered and Kurt mentally breathed a sigh of relief. She loved being the head cheerleader but it came with certain disadvantages and one of those was everyone else tending to talk about her behind her back and being quite vicious about it at times too. 

Kurt was used to the comments by now but they still stung when she heard particularly horrid ones about her or her and Blaine. It rarely happened; Blaine was far too likeable with everyone in the school for her to have too many bad things said about her, which Kurt was thankful for. 

“Stop thinking so hard,” Blaine said and she tugged on Kurt’s hand, snapping Kurt out of her thoughts. “You’re making _my_ head hurt by thinking so much.”

Kurt smiled. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly. 

Blaine smiled back and reached for the hem of the top of her own uniform, pulling it off in one swift movement, revealing a red bra with white polka dots all over it. Kurt couldn’t help but smile as she spotted the smallest of bowties stitched to the front of Blaine’s bra. Blaine’s affinity for bowties never failed to make Kurt smile.

“That’s very school spirit of you,” Kurt teased lightly, gesturing to Blaine’s bra. “Is that new? I haven’t seen it before.”

Blaine looked down at her chest and grinned. “Yeah,” she said. “I went shopping with Tina over the weekend while you were working and I bought it. I was going to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised,” Kurt said, taking off her own uniform top and mentally cursing herself for only wearing a boring black bra. “It looks good on you.”

“Thanks,” Blaine said. “You know… You can touch it, if you like?”

Kurt raised her eyebrow at Blaine and took Blaine’s outstretched hand. Her girlfriend was so utterly insatiable, that she couldn’t deny. 

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and guided Kurt’s hand to cup her bra covered breast. “See, it feels good,” she whispered. 

Kurt stroked her thumb over the material where she knew Blaine’s nipple was and smiled when Blaine inhaled sharply, her girlfriend’s eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Kurt watched as Blaine sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She stroked over Blaine’s nipple again and rested her free hand on Blaine’s lower back, pulling her closer. 

“You know,” Kurt started. “Anyone could walk in and catch you like this…”

Blaine nodded dumbly, her eyes closed, long lashes fanned out over her cheekbones. “I know.”

Kurt smiled and moved her hand from Blaine’s bra to let her fingers slide underneath the arm strap. “And you don’t _mind_ that anyone could come in?” she asked softly. “Seeing you like this?” It was a game they had played a few times and every time it resulted in amazing orgasms for both of them, which Kurt hoped would happen again, despite their public location. 

Blaine shook her head, her curls bouncing around her shoulders as she did. “Not at all,” she said, surprisingly calm for how worked up she was clearly becoming. 

Kurt smiled and stepped around Blaine, trailing her finger across Blaine’s clavicle as she did, thrilled at the shiver that went through Blaine. Kurt stood behind her girlfriend and lightly traced her lips over the shell of Blaine’s ear, her fingers ghosting across Blaine’s shoulder as well. 

“It gets you hot, doesn’t it?” Kurt whispered. “Knowing that I can have you right here, right now, and that _anyone_ could walk in.”

Blaine’s hitch of breath was all the response Kurt needed.

“It could be another student, or it could be a teacher,” Kurt whispered, gently nipping Blaine’s earlobe. “Or Coach could walk in and catch us like this.”

She trailed her free hand down Blaine’s stomach, her fingers coming to rest at the waistband of Blaine’s uniform skirt. Kurt let her fingers drag along the material before coming to rest on Blaine’s stomach. Blaine’s hand came up to cover her own and she tilted her head back, locking gazes with Kurt. 

“I don’t care,” Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled and closed her eyes before leaning in to kiss Blaine soundly on the lips. The angle wasn’t the best but the moment their lips touched, she forgot all awkward discomfort in favour of kissing Blaine. 

Kurt let her hand trail across Blaine’s chest, moving until she was cupping Blaine over her bra again, Kurt’s thumb easily stroking over Blaine’s nipple. Blaine’s breath hitched again and Kurt broke the kiss, letting her lips trail down the side of Blaine’s neck instead. She paused at the pulse point, sucking a little harder and Blaine shuddered a little in her arms once more. 

“You know,” Kurt started, cupping her hands over Blaine’s breasts, squeezing briefly before looping her arms around Blaine’s middle. She pulled Blaine flush against herself, her bra clad breasts pressed tightly against Blaine’s back. “You’re awfully dirty – maybe we should shower and clean you up?”

Blaine nodded. “Yes,” she agreed eagerly. 

Kurt pressed a lingering kiss to Blaine’s neck before unwinding her arms from around Blaine’s middle. She stepped around Blaine and let her fingers trail down the entire length of Blaine’s arm before taking Blaine’s hand in hers. She quickly picked up her shower caddy before turning to Blaine and giving her a flirtatious smile, leading her into the shower stall. 

Kurt kept her gaze on Blaine as she pulled off the rest of her clothes, starting with her bra. She watched as Blaine’s eyes glazed over as she undressed, slipping out of her uniform skirt and then her matching black panties until she was standing naked in front of her girlfriend. Blaine snapped back into action, hastily taking off her clothes too. 

Kurt turned the taps on to get the temperature right and stepped under the spray, pulling Blaine with her. Blaine smiled and wrapped her arms around Kurt’s middle so they were standing flush against each other, the water cascading down over them.

“Well, someone is nice and wet already,” Blaine commented. Kurt chuckled and shook her head. She dipped her head to kiss Blaine soundly on the lips. 

“You can make me wetter, if you try,” Kurt whispered, giving Blaine a pointed look.

Blaine grinned and reached for the shower gel in Kurt’s caddy. Kurt watched as Blaine squirted some into her hand and worked it into a lather. Blaine touched Kurt’s chest with smooth, sure strokes, coating her chest completely in the shower gel. She circled Kurt’s nipples each, lingering on them before letting her hands dip to Kurt’s stomach to clean her thoroughly. 

The lather washed away with the spray of the water as Blaine cleaned Kurt. Kurt sighed, her muscles relaxing under Blaine’s touch. Blaine squirted some more gel into her hand and knelt in front of Kurt. Kurt looked down at her through hooded eyes but Blaine just lifted Kurt’s left leg to wash it, massaging the calf muscle as she went. She paid extra attention to the spots that Kurt’s breath hitched at and soon Kurt was a quivering mess. She felt completely relaxed but completely turned on at the same time. 

“Blaine,” she said softly and Blaine stood, guiding Kurt under the spray a little more so she could rinse off. “Kiss me.”

Blaine complied, slotting their mouths together with ease. Kurt wound her arms around Blaine’s shoulders, feeling Blaine’s hard nipples pressing against her own breasts as they stepped closer together. 

Their bodies slipped against each other under the water with ease. Kurt tangled a hand in Blaine’s long, curly hair, keeping her close. She hummed into the kiss before pulling back; watching Blaine’s slightly dazed expression. 

Kurt pushed Blaine’s hair off her face and dipped her head to kiss her again. She slowly backed Blaine towards the wall of the shower stall. She took the shower gel that Blaine had been using and poured some into her open palm. Blaine watched her carefully as she worked it into a lather and started to wash Blaine as thoroughly as Blaine had washed her. 

Blaine inhaled sharply as Kurt hit all of her sensitive spots and she shivered when Kurt pressed lingering kisses into the spots she had just cleaned.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine breathed and Kurt glanced up at her girlfriend, taking in her flushed face and full, plump lips. 

Kurt finished washing Blaine’s feet for her and stood back up. She pressed against Blaine and kissed her hotly, taking Blaine’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugging until Blaine moaned loudly, the sound echoing in the empty locker room.

“You need to be quiet,” Kurt said breathlessly. “Otherwise someone could hear you.”

Blaine nodded. Kurt kissed her way down Blaine’s neck, sucking on the pulse point, her lips fitting over the spot easily. Blaine gripped at her hips as best as she could and exhaled harshly. 

Kurt trailed one hand across Blaine’s chest and cupped her breast in her hand. She thumbed over Blaine’s nipple, feeling it harden underneath her touch. She moved off Blaine’s neck and dipped her head, taking the other nipple into her mouth, rolling the bud with her tongue. Blaine’s breath hitched and she gripped at Kurt’s hips a little tighter. 

Kurt pulled away and picked up the bottle of shower gel again. “Turn around,” she requested and Blaine immediately turned to face the wall of the shower stall.

Kurt worked the gel in her hands and put them on Blaine’s back, working the muscles underneath her fingers. Blaine moaned loudly and Kurt tisked, reprimanding her. Blaine fell silent again, her heavy breathing the only sound that Kurt could hear over the water falling around them. 

She nudged Blaine’s legs apart and slipped one leg between Blaine’s own. Blaine leaned back against her as Kurt massaged her back, her finger dipping into the dimples above Blaine’s ass that she loved so much. 

Blaine whimpered and pushed back into Kurt, clearly trying to get some kind of friction happening, but Kurt wasn’t having it, not just yet. Kurt kissed the back of Blaine’s neck at the tip of her spine. She loved taking care of Blaine like this. It was more than the simple task of cleaning each other that made Kurt love their showers together; it was the intimacy behind it – the soft, gentle and slow touches, purposefully pressing against sensitive spots, lingering just to see how much the other could take before they just wanted each other then and there.

Kurt trailed her hands over the soft flesh of Blaine’s pert ass, squeezing as she did. Blaine groaned again and leaned forwards, resting her forehead on her forearm that was pressed against the wall. 

Kurt loved Blaine’s ass, it was easily one of her best physical features. It was so perfectly round and fit easily into Kurt’s hands. She loved holding it during sex. She loved squeezing the flesh between her hands when fucking or just touching it slowly when Blaine was all sleepy and loose after sex. 

Sometimes Kurt was torn between her love for Blaine’s ass and the dimples above Blaine’s ass. Her thumbs fit perfectly into the spots and they were sensitive enough that they got Blaine going the moment Kurt touched them. Occasionally she would purposefully avoid them until Blaine was already a panting mess, only touching them at the last moment, right before Blaine came. 

Kurt knelt behind Blaine and pressed her lips to Blaine’s ass before covering her mouth over one of the dimples. She traced her tongue over the dimple, letting her tongue dip into the hollow. Blaine let out a choked noise and Kurt moved to the other dimple, repeating her actions. 

She slowly kissed her way up Blaine’s back, lingering on every visible bump, tongue pressing in hard. Kurt could tell that Blaine was more than ready, that she was on the verge of begging to be touched but she didn’t want it to end just yet. She loved worshipping Blaine like this. She was the only one in the world that got to see Blaine in this state and she planned to make the most of it. 

Kurt pressed a lingering kiss to a spot on the back of one of Blaine’s ribs before slowly turning Blaine in her arms. 

Blaine’s eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed, from the water or her arousal, Kurt wasn’t sure. Blaine looked positively gorgeous like this. Kurt reached around behind Blaine and squeezed her ass again, making Blaine’s eyes snap open at the touch.

Kurt dipped her head, keeping her gaze on Blaine’s as she took one of Blaine’s nipples into her mouth again. The bud had softened under the warm spray of the water and Kurt sucked and licked at it until it was hard in her mouth again. 

Blaine’s hands grabbed at Kurt’s shoulders, keeping her close. She whimpered once more and Kurt moved off the nipple, blowing cold air over it, causing Blaine to shiver. She repeated the actions on the other nipple and Blaine keened loudly.

“Touch me, _please_ ,” Blaine said, her arousal clear in her voice.

Kurt straightened herself completely and nodded at Blaine, a smile on her face. She kissed Blaine lightly on the lips and Blaine wrapped her arms around Kurt’s shoulders loosely, keeping her close. Kurt slipped a hand between their close bodies. Blaine’s skin was warm from the shower and she turned her face into her arm as Kurt’s fingers worked between her legs. Kurt kissed at Blaine’s neck, feeling the water from the shower run over her lips as she did. 

She carefully slipped a finger into Blaine, letting out her own groan at how utterly wet Blaine was. Blaine’s muscles automatically clamped around the digit, squeezing tightly. Kurt groaned and began to work the finger inside of her girlfriend, getting to the angle that she knew Blaine loved. 

Blaine clung to Kurt tightly, one hand fisting in Kurt’s short hair. She sucked one more kiss into Blaine’s neck before breaking away. She quirked her fingers to change the angle and Blaine shuddered in her arms, clinging tighter. Kurt watched as Blaine sucked in her bottom lip and scrunched her eyes closed. 

Kurt lifted one of Blaine’s legs and wrapped it around her hip so she could get in closer. Blaine’s eyes snapped open when Kurt crooked her finger inside of Blaine, hitting the right spot. Blaine crashed their mouths together in a heated kiss, all tongues and lips. 

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine whined. “There!”

Kurt repeated the action, her fingers working inside of Blaine. Her thumb found Blaine’s clit and she stroked over it, causing Blaine to shudder. Kurt dipped her head, trailing kisses down Blaine’s jaw to her neck, sucking at the wet skin. 

Blaine grabbed at Kurt’s back, keeping their bodies as close as possible. Kurt felt Blaine’s gasp and she moved to kiss her girlfriend once more. Blaine sighed against Kurt’s mouth and bucked down onto Kurt’s fingers.

Kurt sucked Blaine’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged, eliciting a low moan from Blaine as she did. 

Blaine was all but grinding down onto Kurt’s hand, her arms wrapped around Kurt’s shoulders tightly. Kurt peppered kisses along Blaine’s neck, pausing to suck on patches of skin every few moments. 

Blaine gasped and Kurt felt the change in her girlfriend’s posture moments before she orgasmed, panting heavily and tangling a hand in Kurt’s hair. 

Kurt lowered Blaine’s leg and loosely wrapped her arms around Blaine’s middle, kissing her neck while Blaine got her breath back. 

Kurt reached around them to shut off the water and she picked up Blaine’s towel from next to her own and gently started to dry her girlfriend off from where she was slumped against the wall of the shower stall. 

Blaine’s eyes blinked open as Kurt secured the towel around Blaine’s body, tucking the tail in tightly so the towel wouldn’t fall down.

“What about you?” Blaine asked and she reached a hand up, running her fingers through Kurt’s sopping wet hair.

“Don’t worry about me,” Kurt replied and she leaned forwards to press a kiss to Blaine’s pouted lips. 

Kurt picked up her own towel and hastily dried herself off before she stepped out of the shower stall. She secured the towel around herself and re-opened both hers and Blaine’s lockers. 

Blaine slumped onto the bench in front of the lockers a few moments later and laid down, her feet still planted firmly on the floor. Kurt looked over at her and smiled. 

“Hmm, I must be good,” Kurt teased. 

“The _best_ ,” Blaine replied. “I’m still tingling.”

Kurt grinned as she pulled off the towel to get dressed. She slipped easily into her underwear and didn’t miss Blaine’s petulant look when she hooked her bra into place.

“Stop staring,” Kurt said.

“C’mere,” Blaine said, holding out her hand for Kurt to take. “Please?”

Kurt shook her head and smiled fondly, crossing the short distance to Blaine. She stood next to her girlfriend and glanced down at her. “Yes?”

“You know,” Blaine started. “No one is in here… We can live out the other half of my locker room fantasy, if you want?”

“Do tell,” Kurt said, interested. 

“Well, you can ride my tongue,” Blaine replied. “And I get to hold that perfect ass of yours while you do.”

“ _Anyone_ could walk in,” Kurt pointed out, echoing their earlier conversation.

“You love it,” Blaine quipped.

“I do,” Kurt agreed. She shimmied out of her knickers and straddled Blaine’s towel clad body. “This feels kind of nice, if I’m honest,” she said as she ground down into Blaine’s towel. Blaine pouted and her hands went to Kurt’s thighs.

“That isn’t my tongue, Kurt,” she said, sounding put out.

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine soundly on the lips and untied Blaine’s towel, letting it fall away. “Is this better?” she asked, rubbing her pussy against Blaine’s thigh. 

Blaine groaned. “No,” she said, shaking her head, her curls bouncing as she did.

Kurt shifted, moving up Blaine’s chest, stroking her thumb over Blaine’s nipple as she did. She positioned herself so her pussy was right over Blaine’s mouth. “How about now?”

Blaine responded by immediately covering Kurt with her mouth, causing Kurt to groan. The angle wasn’t the best. Kurt was used to a soft bed underneath her knees but she wasn’t going to give up – especially not when Blaine’s hot tongue was rubbing her clit just the way that Kurt liked it.

Blaine’s hands came up to hold Kurt’s ass, squeezing the flesh briefly before just resting her hands there. Kurt resisted the urge to just grind down against Blaine’s face. Blaine’s tongue felt like it was everywhere at once; moving to lick at Kurt’s clit to thrusting her tongue into Kurt’s opening. 

Kurt panted heavily and pressed down once before placing her hands on top of Blaine’s own on her ass. She felt Blaine’s fingers slip between her own and squeeze. 

Kurt glanced down to see Blaine staring back up at her with an intensity that made Kurt shiver. She sucked in a breath and held it for a few long moments before exhaling sharply, trying to get some kind of semblance in her mind other than just _thrust down_ onto Blaine’s tongue.

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s ass again and Kurt felt her knees give out underneath her a little. She leaned forwards, bracing both of her hands on the bench above Blaine’s head and thrust down onto Blaine’s tongue once more. 

Kurt turned her face into her forearms and pushed her mouth against the crease of her elbow to muffle her moans. 

Blaine’s fingers dipped into her pussy and Kurt groaned loudly, her orgasm taking her by surprise. Kurt panted heavily, her body twitching with the aftershocks. She slowly stood up and Blaine was in front of her when she did, holding Kurt close until she got her balance back.

She buried her face in the crook of Blaine’s neck, inhaling deeply. Blaine’s arms tightened around Kurt’s middle and held her close. 

“Yeah, that was good,” Kurt said, lifting her head.

Blaine chuckled and leaned forwards, kissing Kurt on the lips. “Definitely a fantasy worth acting out?”

Kurt nodded. “Oh, _definitely_ ,” she agreed. “You should share more of those.”

Blaine grinned. “Maybe I will.”


End file.
